Confesiones! Ayyy Nabiki
by Saekodachi47
Summary: Una nada planeada reunión de chicas donde una bebida provoca que todas hablen de más. Confesiones de amor entre.. enemigas? Esta vez nuestra codiciosa amiga cayó en su propia trampa! Ayyy Nabiki!


**Mis queridos amigos! Buenas noches! Debido a una reedición de los capítulos de "Dilema de amor y dos bodas" que estuve haciendo y resubiendo, por accidente elimine esta historia.. Por suerte una amiga guardo el borrador porque ya no estaba aquí en los documentos y pude volverlo a subir.**

 **Esta es una pequeñísima historia que más pudo ser un OVA ya que allí pasaron cosas locas locas locas xD**

 **LOS CREDITOS DE ESTE FANFIC LOS COMPARTO CON EDDIE FOX un talentoso youtuber que hace parodias y videos de canciones de Ranma ½ entre otras cosas, les recomiendo que vayan a su canal ya que ALLI SE ENCUENTRA LA CANCION QUE AQUÍ MENCIONO es de su completa autoría, es hermosa! Me gusta tanto la letra que le dedico este fic.. Pues es así como pudo haber sucedido jejejeje bueno sin más! A LEER MIS RANMANIATICOS!**

 **/***/LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A RUMIKO TAKAHASHI—LA CANCION PERTENECE A EDDIE FOX (YouTube)—La historia a SaeKodachi47/***/**

Una enorme aura de batalla se encendía en el cuerpo de Akane que gritaba visiblemente furiosa - Por qué demonios siempre tienen que venir a destruir mi casa!

Shampoo arrodillada encima de los escombros de la pared que había ayudado a mandar abajo y con un par de chuis en las manos renegaba - No exagerar chica violenta, la cocinera y yo solo vinimos a retarte a duelo final por airen!

Ukyo bajando de un salto de otra pequeña montaña de restos de lo que solía ser una puerta exclamaba - A quien llamas cocinera! Al menos Ran-chan no me tiene miedo.. gata! - Dispuesta a iniciar una nueva pelea

\- Se vaaan! Ahora mismo se van de mi casa! Además el baka de "su adorado prometido" ni siquiera está aquí! – Akane gritó ya sin un milímetro de paciencia.

Shampoo y Ukyo preguntaban por el paradero de su amado ante el elevado histericismo de la peliazul..

\- Su querido Ranma no se encuentra aquí.. Pero les diré su paradero por 10.000 yenes - Aparecía Nabiki con su clásica pose de despreocupación..

\- Nabiki un poco más y debo darte las llaves de mi restaurante de tanto que te debo – Le decía Ukyo

Shampoo la apoyaba - Chica de la espátula tener razón, yo darte en muy poco tiempo todas las propinas que he ganado.

Ambas bajaron la cabeza decepcionadas.. Definitivamente no tenían nada más para darle a su codiciosa informante.

\- Nabiki por dios… a ver - Dijo Akane rascando su cabeza - Solo estamos Nabiki y yo aquí porque tía Nodoka fue a visitar a un pariente y toda la familia fue a recogerla a Okinawa.

Si tienen la paciencia de ir a Okinawa, ahora, casi media noche, a punto de llover pues allá ustedes…

Ambas cocineras se miraron decepcionadas.

\- Olvidé mis llaves dentro del restaurante - Decía Ukyo asustada revisando sus bolsillos.

Mala suerte - Respondía Shampoo - Tener que buscar un lugar donde dormir… y Shampoo acompañarte por que abuela no dejar entrar a estas horas a nadie ya

Akane con cara de resignación decía - Pues que remedio, entren a la casa y veremos que hacemos..

Las tres muchachas se sentaron en la sala mientras Nabiki salía de la habitación del maestro Happosai, diciendo - Pues no tenemos nada que ofrecerles porque ya cenamos, pero recuerdo que ayer el maestro se llevó esto de la cocina – Decia mostrando a las demás chicas una especie de vasija grande que despedía un olor muy dulce y delicioso..

\- Debió ser algún concentrado de frutas que preparo Kasumi antes de irse y el maestro la robo.. Pero qué tipo – Akane tomo un pequeño vaso y probo un poco - Si Nabiki es jugo de - mmmmm saboreaba - parece sandia.

Nabiki saco 3 vasos más para servir a las muchachas… el reloj marcaba las 11:30 pm

-12:00 am

-1:00 am

-2:00 am

El reloj daba las 3am! Las cuatro chicas estaban entretenidas a mas no poder, reían escandalosamente mientras giraban una pequeña botella que tenían en media mesa..

La botella caprichosamente se detuvo en Akane … al ver esto su hermana Nabiki muy muy alegre que digamos…. gritaba - Esperen esperen chicas! Vamos a cambiar la modalidad del juego, ahora será verdad o reto! Pero de temas más iiiintimos - Decía riendo maquiavélicamente.

\- Wuuuuujuuuuu siiii jajajajaja - Exclamaban todas incluyendo a Akane, que parecía más desinhibida que nunca en su vida

-A ver Akanita - dijo Ukyo- verdad o desafío?

\- Verdaaaaaad jajajaj - decía Akane

\- Has tenido sueños perrrrvertidos (enfatizando las rrrrr xD) con el adorable Ran-Shaaan (ya ni pronunciaba bien)

Shampoo gritaba - aaaaayyyy que confieseee! - Olvidándose por completo de celos y sumergida en esa reunión solo de chicas..

Nabiki reía como loca

\- A ver a ver a ver…. mejor reto! – Pedía Akane - Porque no pienso contarles que sueño como ese baka se mete a mi habitación a media noche y…..

\- EEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY - gritaron todas - jajajajajajajajaja -reían entretenidas

Nabiki propuso - Cántanos! Esa canción que le hiciste a Ranma y que encontré en tu habitación.. Quieren oír cantar a mi hermanitaaa? - Les decía a las demás

Shampoo y Ukyo gritaban como si de una cantante famosa se tratara

Akane solo alzaba una ceja sin saber cómo Nabiki sabía de esa canción pero estaba tan tan "alegre" que le dio un sorbo más a su vaso "jugo de sandía" perdiendo la cuenta de cuantos llevaba ya, y se paró encima de la mesa, las chicas gritaban y reían - A ver pero me acompañan - Akane decía risueña…

Ukyo empezó a aplaudir como dando la nota para que alguien cante a capela, las demás la siguieron…

Plat!...

Plat!...

Plat!...

 **-Recuerdo aquel momento en conocerte**

 **cruzamos miradas cuando de repente**

 **Fue tan difícil que, mi mente se fue**

 **no sabía si odiarte o debía empezarte yo a querer..**

 **Si me acerco yo a ti sola me delato**

 **me agarrabas y salvabas de todo casi a diario**

 **como podía dejar de pensar en ti**

 **imposible cada día que pasaba más te amaba a ti**

 _ **TU ERES MIO, Y SOLO MIO Y DE NADIE MAS**_

 **que sepan todos que soy tu prometida que más da**

 **aunque el mundo quiera separarnos no lo lograran**

 **no puedo olvidar todo lo que pasamos juntos ya..**

 **No me importan los hechizos o las maldiciones**

 **si eres mitad mujer o eres mitad hombre**

 **mi corazón palpita a mil por hora**

 **si dices algo lindo siempre me sonrojas…**

 **Si no fueras necio, tonto y testarudo**

 **orgulloso, torpe, indirecto o demasiado duro..**

 **con gusto te confesaría queeee**

 _ **Tu eres MI RANMA y yo soy TU AKANE eiiieeeee uooouooo..**_

Las chicas gritaban enloquecidas - wuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu Akaaaane pero que romaaantica! - La gastaban todas ….

\- Bien bien bien hermanita - aplaudía Nabiki, tomaba su "jugo", dándole otra vuelta a la botella..

-Shampooooo - gritaban todas - a ver a ver, verdad o reto!

\- Reto, reto, reto - decía acelerada la chica gato, dándole un sorbo laaargo a su vaso….

\- Yo también le voy a cantar al amor de mi vida!

Akane arrugo un poco la boca pensando que sarta de cosas iba a decirle a SU RANMA…

Shampoo se paró encima de la mesa - a ver mi pista musical que voy a improvisar ajajajajaja

Todas las chicas aplaudían igual que como con Akane:

 **No te odio ni siquiera te desprecio**

 **pero a veces siento que me vuelves loca en serio**

 **tus tonterías y presiones me hacen dudar**

 **si eres la persona correcta o algo mas**

 **Ciego, tonto y lento pero acepto**

 **que a veces puedes ser algo, demasiado tierno**

 **por dejar todo y aferrarte a buscarme**

 **puede que algo en mis sentimientos dejaste**

 **Entiende que es duro cuando alguien mas**

 **de tu corazón se adueñó no lo puedes sacar**

 **pero tal vez y solo esta vez pueda ser**

 **que por un momento pueda quererte una vez**

 **Si no nos transformáramos en algo**

 **Que tal yo de gatita y tu de pato**

 **no tiene sentido pero es gracioso**

 **que ambos podamos ser felices siquiera en algo**

 **Mi corazón dividido partido en dos**

 **a quien elijo al de trenza o al cegatón**

 **pero no puedo engañar al corazón..**

 **elijo al hombre que toda su vida por mi lucho… MIAUuUu**

Las chicas golpeaban la mesa gritando emocionadas - eeeeeeesaaaaaa Shampooooo te luciste wuuuuuuu ya te veeeeo Muuuuuuuuseeee ahahhahahahahahaha - reían todas fascinadas sobre todo Akane estaba más que feliz porque la chinita se había declarado a su eterno admirador pato…

\- Pero, pero (tomaba el resto del "jugo de su vaso") pero amigas no decir nada a pato tonto!

\- Prometidooooo - gritaban todas.

Nabiki dio la vuelta a la botella y cayo señalándola a ella misma quien sin esperar dos veces ya se estaba parando tambaleante en la mesa - a ver la pista!

Todas aplaudían como las ocasiones pasadas..

 **Tu me gustas y me gustas más que el dinero**

 **todo loco tonto pero te quiero no lo niego**

 **reconozco que a veces eres bobo**

 **dime la verdad acaso soy la chica de tus sueños?**

 **Es difícil para mi cambiar… y en un futuro contigo yo podría estar**

Se puso a reír como loca, nadie pudo pararla y bajando de la mesa respondía a los gritos de sus amigas - siii si si para quien más siiiii - decía tomando más de su vaso…

\- Kuuuuuuuuuuuuuuunoooooooooo - gritaban al unísono - jaajajajaj Tatewakiii!

Ukyo no espero que giren la botella solo se paró en la mesa con su vaso en la mano pidiendo su pista, plat! plat! plat! los aplausos empezaban:

 **Los mejores amigos eso dicen**

 **que tu y yo podríamos ser más felices**

 **si dejáramos de amar a esas personas**

 **que nunca nos corresponderán en ninguna hora**

 **pequeño P-chan tan lindo y barrigón (Akane solo pensó que Ukyo se equivocó)**

 **me gusta tu carisma y tu pequeño colmillo,**

 **dime, que fue lo que paso**

 **será que tu amor que sentías por ella ahora lo sientes conmigo tu**

 **tú, tú y solamente nadie más que tú hace que mi corazón se vaya al cielo azul**

 **Y si contigo me tendría que perder, pues hagámoslo**

 **Yo nunca te dejaría de querer!**

 **Ryogaaaa gritaba! Tu y yo somos la pareja perfecta verdad que siiii!**

Bebiendo más de su vaso, las chicas aplaudían desesperadas… riendo y gritando, pasándola como nunca gracias a ese misterioso jugo de sandía que el maestro Happosai había mezclado muy hábilmente con esencias deshinibidoras hechas de polvo de sake.. Como siempre él y sus locuras..

Las chicas jamás lo supieron…

Esa noche Nabiki había dejado su cámara encendida toda la noche, grabando segundo a segundo cada una de las confesiones indiscretas y "alegres" de las chicas….

Paso una semana en aparente normalidad, volvieron las rivalidades y cada cosa en su sitio como antes de ese episodio….

Nabiki estaba limpiando su habitación, cuando descubre que hay un cassette en su cámara.. al encenderla vio cómo su hermanita confesaba cantarinamente su amor al chico Saotome, no dejo avanzar más el video que salió corriendo dispuesta a hacer miles de copias para venderlo en toda la escuela - Soy ricaaa! - se decía a si misma corriendo feliz por las calles de Nerima..

Caía la tarde cuando una feliz feliiiiiiiiiiiiz Nabiki contaba su dinero, una pequeña fortuna la verdad, ya lloraba de la emoción.. Cuando de pronto en un pequeño y breve ataque de lucidez se le vinieron a la cabeza las palabras:

 _ **Tu me gustas y me gustas más que el dinero**_

 _ **todo loco tonto pero te quiero no lo niego**_

Palideció completamente, abrió los ojos como platos y sintió desmayarse cuando recordó que ella también había participado en ese mal llamado karaoke!

Se quedó muda, en blanco - Oh…. por…. dios… Le vendí 8 cintas a Ku-Kun-o - Susurro…

Al otro lado de la casa Tendo, Ranma tomo un enorme plato de Ramen acomodándose bien en su futón dispuesto a ver la cinta que le había comprado a su cuñada Nabiki, donde ella le aseguraba que estaban las mejores escenas de sus combates, lo que el egocéntrico chico no pudo rechazar….

El plato de ramen cayo de sus manos, abrió la boca como más pudo, sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que veía y mucho menos a lo que escuchaba… Su prometida sin ningún pudor confesaba sobre sus sueños y … y aquella canción! Atragantándose irremediablemente con sus fideos haciendo un escándalo como si estuviera muriendo…

Akane entro a la habitación asustada a darle palmadas en la espalda mientras él seguía morado… alzo la vista al televisor y se vio en la pantalla terminando su canción, bajando de la mesa… se quedó de piedra… de piedra es poco….

\- NABIKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII bajaba corriendo del cuarto del chico como si alguien la seguía y pues no pensaba aparecer delante de el jamás…..

No es cierto, si que apareció, y parece ser que ese era el empujoncito que a nuestro Ranma le hacía falta..

FIN

 **Que les pareció amigos? Me hubiera muerto de pena si no la hubiese podido subir de nuevo, pero bueno, ya termine de reeditar los capítulos de "Dilema de amor" y los primeros de "Desde esa noche" GRACIAS INFINITAS POR SU APOYO AMIGOS es hermoso ver como las historias que uno escribe con tanto cariño son leídas por tantas personas tan lindas en todo el mundo :'D**

 **Nos acercamos al final de "Desde esa Noche" y prometo prometo que el año no termina sin subir el epilogo de "El hombre de tu vida". Gracias por su apoyo con "Yo me opogo" jajajaj cliches por todas partes xD Ese era el fin, hacerlos reír un poquito amigos…**

 **Para los que aún no habían leído este shotcito gracias por darle la oportunidad y llegar hasta aquí :D Me encantaría que me contaran que les pareció :D**

 **Los invito también a leer el pequeño one shot "Akane es para ti" que pues, aquí en confesión jeje es una hermosa historia real de mi vida, me sucedió a los 16 añitos Awww**

 **Los quiero un mundo! Gracias por formar parte de mi primer maravilloso año en esta página tan llena de talento, he conocido a personas increíbles de opiniones sinceras y valiosas y a escritores geniales, son lo máximo!**

 **Sin mas :D Besitos escritores!**

 **SK47**


End file.
